Mamma and Papa
by whitelips paleface
Summary: Young Nessie is going to be starting school soon, with Esme and Carlisle playing the role of her parents. However she is conflicted on what to call them from here on out.


**So here, I decided to write about how Nessie came to call her Grandparents Mamma and Papa. I for one am Hispanic, and in my family, we call our grandmothers Mama (Insert First Name) and same goes for the grandfathers. Also, as I had said previously, Nessie is going to be passing as Carlisle's and Esme's daughter, at least until she looks a certain age. **

**So, I did some searching and this is what I got. **

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer is the rightful owner to Twilight.**

**~.~.~**

There was something about a summer evening in West Virginia. The nights were crisp and cool, and they enjoyed having the windows open to let the summer breeze flow through the main house. The family was scattered around the house when the family of three walked into the main house. Emmett and Jasper were watching some sorts of sports game on the flat screen while they were both lounging on the pristine white couch. Alice and Rosalie were leafing through some magazines with one on the love seat and the other one on the floor on the foot of the couch.

The patriarchs of the family were however upstairs in one of the many extra rooms that they had free. Esme studied the room with Carlisle behind her, staring at her intently as she clutched a folder with different paint swatches and sketches of ways to decorate it. Edward and Bella walked in to the room, admiring the scene before them. There was some sort of comfort that came from watching them be so at ease with each other, so in synch with each other.

"Esme? Carlisle?" Edward called towards his adoptive parents, holding his mates' hand and chuckled when they both spun around with shock ridden across their faces for a second.

Esme smiled at her son and daughter in law as she sat her folder down. "Hi, I thought you guys went into town?" Esme asked, holding onto the sleeve of her husbands' arm.

Bella nodded her head but stepped up with a small smile on her face. "We did, to scope out the local schools."

Carlisle cocked his head to the side with a raised eyebrow. "I thought you guys were laying off school for a while. At least until we move to Connecticut since you two are going to Yale." Carlisle asked, confused.

Edward cleared his throat. "Can we go speak in your study, Carlisle?" Edward murmured, motioning to the hall way.

Nodding they all followed Edwards lead to Carlisle's study. Going up the last flight of stairs, they reached the last level of the house. The only rooms up here were Carlisle and Esme's bedroom, Carlisle's Study, and Esme's Studio. They tend to get flak from Emmett for wanting a whole floor to themselves.

They all filed into the room, silently, and they sat in the couple of seats that he had in his study. Esme grabbed Carlisle's hand as his automatically went to her knee. "What's going on?" Esme asked worried and concerned.

Edward sighed and looked towards Bella, and she nodded to let him know to proceed. "A certain someone wants to start school." Edward said with a chuckle and ran a hand through his hair.

Carlisle raised his eyebrows in surprise. "She doesn't want to continue with homeschool?" He said as he felt his wife's hand tighten her hold on his.

"Well see, that's the thing. We want to give Nessie a normal child hood. Well, as normal as we can do. I also feel that it's crucial that she has friends, even if we are moving around every year or so." Bella said biting her lip, feeling remorse for her poor daughter. "They'll help her get through the moves." She said softly, looking between both of her in-laws.

Esme nodded going along with everything that she was saying. "I completely understand where you are coming from. However, I still don't see why you wanted to talk to us." Confusion written all over her face and voice.

"Well, that's where you two come in. We want you guys to pose as her parents. Given as we don't look old enough to be her parents." Edward said smiling at both of his parents.

Carlisle and Esme looked at each other with pure joy as they were blessed with this. "I'm sure I speak for Esme as well, but we'd be honored." Carlisle said happily.

**~.~.~**

It's been a week since Edward and Bella had asked of Carlisle and Esme to pose as Nessie's parents. All four in the past week have been comparing schools, their ratings, how far from the house, how far from the hospital,

Esme and Carlisle were driving to the school with Nessie napping in the back seat of Esme's Range Rover. The couple held hands as Carlisle drove through town, taking in the early August morning. Esme held a folder with the right documentation that was needed to enroll her into school. Carlisle parked in the parking lot of the rather large elementary school.

"Nessie?" Esme called for her granddaughter, as she looked over her seat. She smiled as she saw her granddaughter's chocolate brown eyes stare back at her as she woke up.

Smiling while wiping her eyes, she stretched and unbuckled herself. "Are we here?" she whispered; her voice still groggy from her nap.

Carlisle smiled as he opened his car door and gave his wife one last squeeze before stepping out. "We're here. Let's go, ladies." He said quite dramatically in order to get his granddaughter to laugh. It was a success.

All three of them walked up towards the main building, Nessie holding onto Esme's hand tightly, slightly cowering behind her legs as they got closer to the office. Carlisle opened the door for the girls, and let the cold air hit them. It was relatively silent other than some music coming from a computer. It was a spacious office, with huge windows in the back wall looking into the playground.

A young woman came out of a room, with a cup of liquid in it. She gave them a warm smile, as she set her cup down. "Hello, how can I help you guys today?" she said, leaning over the desk, her eyes lingering slightly on Carlisle. Esme growled lowly, noticing the fact that she was staring a little too long at her mate.

Esme cleared her throat and put the folder on the counter top. "We'd like to enroll our daughter into Kindergarten." She said with a tight smile, and she felt Carlisle snake his arm around her waist.

The young woman smiled and nodded reaching down to grab some paper work. "Perfect, fill these out while I take copies of her birth certificate, her immunization records and when you're done filling out the paperwork, I'll go ahead and take your driver's license information for proof of residency." She said handing them a clipboard, before taking the folder from the counter and leafing through it.

Carlisle thanked her and walked over to the seats with his wife and Nessie. It was quite a quick process, as they've enrolled their children into school plenty of times. Nessie sat on Esme's lap and snuggled close to her.

"Can we get ice-cream after?" she said tensing up against Esme. Noticing her body get tense, Esme stroked her hair and nodded kissing her head. Soon, they were done. They gave her a quick tour of the school, and the name of her teacher and classroom number.

**~.~.~**

They took Nessie to go buy ice-cream, however they took her to a nearby park and ate it there picnic style. The breeze played with their hair as they sat under a big tree, and luckily it was overcast so there was no sun whatsoever out. Nessie sighed as she had another spoonful of ice cream. Esme noticed, as she was leaning against Carlisle, with one arm draped over her. Her face was soft with concern over her granddaughter.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Esme asked, causing her to look up from her cup. She opened her arms, inviting her into her loving arms. With a small smile, Nessie crawled onto her lap.

"If I'm going to be going to school, what am I going to call you guys?" She asked innocently, as she watched a squirrel run across the grass and onto a tree.

Esme and Carlisle looked at each other, this is something they haven't talked about. "What do you mean, baby?" Carlisle asked watching her as she snuggled closer onto his wife and smiled softly as he saw the bond they had. All three of them had, actually.

Nessie sighed and looked up to her grandpa and groaned. "When I mention you guys, what do I say? I can't call you guys gramma and grandpa, obviously. But I also can't call you guys mom and dad, or mommy and daddy." She said ticking off every reason off on her little fingers.

Esme chuckled and hugged her closer to her body. "That's what you're worried about?" she asked grabbing her small hand and kissing the back of it. "We can figure that out before you start school, love." She reassured the child that appeared to be 5 years old.

Shaking her head, she scarfed down another spoonful of ice-cream and sighed. "No, I want to know now. I want to get the hang of calling you guys whatever I'm going to call you, so I don't mess up in front of humans." She said covering her face with her hands, clearly stressed out.

Carlisle laughed and took her small hands from her face. "Darling, why are you stressed? I think I have a solution to your woes." He said poking her nose, earning a giggle.

"What is it grandpa?" she asked, looking up at her interested into what he has to say. As so did Esme, as she wanted to know as well.

Sitting up straighter, he moved himself, so he was facing Nessie and Esme better. "Well, when I was in Italy for a while, I picked up on the names that the children would call their parents." He said, as he watched their faces. "For the dads they would call them Papa and for the moms it would be Mamma." He said, explaining as easily as he could.

Esme nodded, liking the idea. "But Carlisle, she also wants to acknowledge us as grandparents." She said, hugging her granddaughter as she watched her finish off her ice-cream.

"That's where I'm going, darling. See, in some places like Spanish speaking countries, I've heard the kids call their grandpa Papa but with his first name, same goes for grandmas. So, you can call me Papa Carlisle and Esme, Mamma Esme. So, when you're at school just drop the first names." He said quite proud of himself.

"Mamma…. Papa…" Nessie said to herself, repeating it slowly to herself as she tried to get used to it. "Mamma Esme and Papa Carlisle." She said with a smile, happily now. "It sounds better than grandma and grandpa. You guys don't look like most people's grandmas and grandpas." She said with a giggle, covering her mouth.

Esme laughed and shook her head. "Your Papa Carlisle is the oldest grandpa around." She said with a teasing tone in her voice as she winked at Carlisle.

Carlisle playfully glared at her and then chuckled. "Well beautiful, I think you're close to being the oldest grandmother as well." He said playfully sticking his tongue out at her for the sake of cheering up Renesmee.

It being a success, Nessie busted out into giggles. "I have the best Mamma and Papa in the world!" she said grabbing both of their hands. "But what if they ask why I call you guys Mamma and Papa?" she asked, thinking about every single scenario possible.

Esme shrugged and looked at Carlisle. "Say that you are part Italian." She said hoping this would satisfy her granddaughters curious mind.

"But—" Nessie uttered out before Carlisle stood and picked her up.

"You're such a curious little princess, aren't you? Let's go play in the jungle gym." He said carrying her over to the playground.

Esme watched as Nessie chased Carlisle around the playground and vice versa. Their laughter making her feel as if she never heard a sweeter sound. Her arms wrapped around her knees as she stared at her favorite two people. She hoped that if she was able to have Carlisle's children that this is how'd he be. So attentive, and caring.

"Mamma!" an excited shriek pierced the air, as it pulled her out of her thoughts. "Come down the slide with me!" Nessie called for her, and she happily obliged running at a human pace over to the playground.

They spent all day at the park playing and goofing around, enjoying each other's company.

They most certainly looked like a family of three. It'll forever be that way, an unspeakable and unbreakable bond existed between the three of them. Esme and Carlisle loved their granddaughter unconditionally and same goes for Nessie. Since the beginning of her short life, she saw Carlisle and Esme as her second parents.

They have forever together, and they couldn't be happier.

**Hope you guys enjoyed! **


End file.
